The present invention relates to a rotary and rocking toy device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary and rocking toy device which has a ratchet wheel engaging with a chain.
A conventional rotary and rocking toy device has a bearing as a rotating center. However, the rotating center does not have any brake function to decrease the rotating speed of the conventional rotary and rocking toy device. A small child may be fallen down if the conventional rotary and rocking toy device rotates too fast. The conventional rotary and rocking toy de vice has a spring to rock under a carrier. If the spring is broken after a long period of usage, the broken spring mat hit the user. The user may be fallen down from the carrier.